Human bio-specimens are an invaluable resource for addressing cancers and other chronic diseases.(1-2) Molecular and genetic studies of the bio-speclmens contained in these biobanks can provide groundbreaking information about the etiology, diagnosis, and treatment of these disease entities. (1-4) African Americans are underrepresented in biobanks. (5) are less likely to donate bio-specimens. (6-7) and less likely to participate in clinical research. (8-9) This is problematic because African Americans frequently experience a greater incidence and mortality for many types of cancers. (10-13) The primary goal of this project is to assess and improve the knowledge, attitudes, and behavioral intent of the African American community with regard to donating bio-specimens for cancer research. This study goal will be achieved with the following specific aims.